The use of compact disks (CDs) for the recording and playing of music and other data has become widespread. It is not uncommon for a person either in his home or at a business to accumulate dozens and even hundreds of CDs over a period of time. The CDs are always kept in a plastic jewel box, which is a container for protecting the CD against damage. The jewel boxes usually receive only a single CD, but there are many jewel boxes that will receive a pair of CDs, and those jewel boxes may be referred to as double jewel boxes.
The accumulation of a large number of CDs presents the problem of handling and storage and particularly storing so that they are readily available for use. A variety of different storage cabinets or enclosures have been provided heretofore for storage of CDs. However, those storage devices have all been of the type that are made up in advance to hold a predetermined number of CDs, and also where the structure is preconfigured.